


Slow dance

by stucky1994



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluffiness, Song Inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:00:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22819651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stucky1994/pseuds/stucky1994
Summary: Two people meet at a club and it feels like it was fate that they meet.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Slow dance

Chris walked passed club security and headed inside unwillingly. He didn’t even wanna be here but he was dragged here to let lose and have fun. Clubs weren’t his thing at all. He’d rather be in the comfort of his home or even a hotel in this case. At least those places were quiet for the most part. He walked to the bar to at least get a beer. 

Madison walked in after having her id checked she was 25 for fucks sake. It’s not like she wanted to be here anymore but her friends had dragged her out after she was cooped up in her apartment for weeks after her breakup. She looked around and cringed at the way these people were dancing and the music. She just wanted to go home and watch movies and cry over mint chocolate chip ice cream. 

She headed to the bar and grabbed something with a little bit of alcohol in it but not too much. She didn’t want to be drunk off her ass. She sat at the bar and nursed her drink when she felt like someone was looking at her. She ignored the feeling, thinking nothing of it. She took out her phone and texted her friends letting them know where she was. 

“Are you here unwillingly too”. 

She looks up and sees Chris Evans right in front of her. 

“Yeah, I’d rather be home”.

“I’d rather be anywhere then here”.

“Then let’s get out of here. Know any good places?”

“Yeah there’s a place down by the river not far from here just a walk down the street”.

“Let’s go”. 

Madison throws her drink back and they walk out of there and she lets her friends know. They walk down to the river wall. 

“This is where I like to hang out a lot it’s peaceful and pretty”.

As the two of them walk to a spot, Chris finds himself brushing his fingers along her arm and she looks up at him. 

“I never got your name”.

“Madison”.

“I’m Chris”.

“Nice to meet you. If you wanna hold my hand, I won’t stop you”.

Chris grabbed her hand and she walked closer to him. 

“This feels nice. It’s been a while since I’ve felt peace. My ex broke up with me a few weeks ago. He said he didn’t see us going anywhere but then I see him with someone prettier than me.”

“Fuck him mads. I think you’re a special girl. I think you’re beautiful even”. Chris stopped at slowly cupped her face. “Is it bad I just met you and I wanna kiss you?”

She looked up at him and she shook her head. He leaned down slowly and kissed her lips. Then she kissed him back and she was backed against the wall. They kissed deeply and he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

“I’m so happy I came out tonight”. 

“Me too.”

The sound of a song could be heard and Madison looked up at him. 

“Let’s dance right here. I love this song so much”.

They danced to the beat for a while. Then the sound of her friends calling her could be heard. 

“I guess I gotta go. Thanks for the great night”.

“Will I ever see you again?”

“Give me your phone”. 

She put her number in and kissed him one last time. Chris watched her leave and smiled as he walked back to the club. 

Then he texted her. 

‘Can I come to your place to continue our slow dance?’

‘You better. We’re not done with it either’ ;)


End file.
